I am Nothing But A Dream
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: Watched a murder, scared, done with it, let's kill it. A boy tries to regain his realistic history but will he be able to handle the turns that come with it? Good plots.


**OKAY LISTEN UP!**

**THIS IS AN OC STORY BUT NOT STERO TYPICAL, HATE LIFE HORRID BEAUTIFUL BOY WHO MAIN CHARACTERS FALL IN LOVE DOVE WITH GOD POWER PWNAGE! IT HAS A GREAT PLOT AND EVERYTHING!!**

**AND YES I WILL BRING VERY FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INTO THE STORY.**

**READ!! DO NOT JUDGE BECAUSE IT HAS OCS!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

It wasn't like I disliked ninjas - I hated them. They killed my brother on impulse- the only person left in my life. I had a twisted past. Full of turns and tunnels of darkness. I had gotten over the mental scars. Sadly though my so include 'brother' actually came out to be some boy who found me on his door step wrapped in silk. Perfect you think-no emotional ties, he's not family right? Your semi right.

I always wondered why people looked at Haru and I weird. We looked nothing alike- near the same age but yet we said 'brothers' as if it were real. Psh, what ever. Lies. It's what the world is filled with. Something so corrupted just to mask our displeasures or some one Else's. I hate this world. Yet Haru found a happier place even knowing I'm not his brother. You see I was 9 when he was murdered of age 11.

We were pitted by the village we lived in. We were the poor rugrats of the town called 'Loliti Village' located in the middle of so forgottwn no where. We got baskets of food or at least what farmers could spare on festivals. I was aware of Ninjas outside of my once 'safe area' but now it was no more. The ninjas though came to scope out on some mission I'm sure.

They came to a river where me and Haru where staring up at the clouds. He pointed to a pink cloud laughing. "Hey that looks like the color of your hair!" I frowned. I then decided to point up to a purple cloud, "That looks like the color of your face when you swim under water too much-just like a plum!" He smiled at me, "My face doesn't look like a plum." "I'm only saying a specific times- not all the time." I said cool. Haru chuckled at my Trying-To-Hard voice.

That's when we both heard a shaking in a berry bush, both of us sat up. "Miruki? Is that you?" I smirked- that girl was always trying to sneak up on me and my brother. She had a crush on us. Suddenly Haru grabed my shoulder, his long red hair comeing into my view. "Get behind me." He orderd. Panic hit my chest seeing three tall people come out dressed in dark colors.

A girl with light brown hair that went passed her shoulders, freckles on her nose only.

A man with a scar on his chin, X shaped.

Another man, perhaps the oldest, with a missing tooth in the front.

They all had their difference in appearance, but had one thing in common.

Scratch Symbol head bands. Cloths of light pink.

I memorized their faces for the girl did weird symbols with her hands, calling out some words. Before I knew it, Haru pushed me in the fast moving water. "Haru!" I called out my head reaching above the water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Taro?" I opened my eyes, snapped out of my thoughts. "Yuzuki?" I raised an eye brow. "Uh are you okay? You are just laying here..." I noticed a blush consume her face. "Listen, Yuzuki I'm fine." I grabbed her hand smiling. "Go see and visit your friends." Her pale hands trembled in mine. I loved her name, it meant Moon. Her timid eyes went to my hands, I let go of hers.

The blush was still on her face as she turned around, her small figure ran into the mist of the village, embarrassed. I tighten the headband against my head, feeling the metal plate attached to the black fiber. Yes I know. I'm a drop dead hypocrite. Hate ninjas but yet found a village after Haru's body was burned to become a ninja, only soul purpose too kill the three ninjas I had seen that over dramatic day.

Getting up I looked at my surroundings. I scratched the back of my bubble-gum-hair my 'dirt colored' eyes (as Yuzuki calls it) traveled over the buildings. My head ached- I really should stop thinking as much, just like Jiro, the more craved girl hunter then any man alive. Also part of my team; Team Miu.

Urgh, I hate our teacher, she was too tough on the two boys of the team but yet easy going on the only girl. The teacher was fun and energetic, annoying almost. I swear I just know something is wrong with her to be that happy.

I remember the day we saw her, she entered the room, all three of us stood silent. "Hello, Your my team I guess? Where going to have fun..." Yuzuki's eyes adverted to the floor, Jiro smiled looking at the older ninja body. I tried my best to not really care, in fact I didn't. "Oh, guess what team? I made flash cards with all your records, I like to have cards of all my students." Her red lips grinned.

"Lets see, ahh Jiro, Perverted, short 5'6- brown waist length hair- green eyes - boy- 15 years old- Family equals one father- you like to use your hands at any possible time, and Oooo a fun fact you are allergic to potatoes! How Interesting." Her hand closed around the flash card vanishing. Her long purple hair seem to float on it's own as her gold color eyes meat mine.

"Hm, Oh okay," She pulled out a flash card, " Taro- Loner, 5'6 - pink girl hair- brown eyes- boy-15- Family equals, Ha none for you!- You like to sit on the stone benches- and most likely you are very boring." She tossed the floppy card in my face.

When she came to Yuzuki she giggled. "Oh my Oh my so cute!" She took out her last flash card. "Yuzuki- shy- too short - 5'4- girl - 14 - almost the mix of gray and light blond hair...and the most pretty light purple eyes- oooh your hair goes to your chin and no bangs, did I mention that? - Family equals a whole house- oooh rich are we? Or just a clan- oh look it says it right here! CLAN! Heehee!" Miu threw the card over her shoulder.

"Lets go!" she marched out of the room, happy go lucky.

"Awww man," Jiro face droped, "flat ass."

Miu suddenly came busting in the room- grabing Jiro's hair. I felt Yuzuki hide behind me. "What did you say about my ass punk?!" she looked pissed. "I said it was flat! Ow ow ow owwww!" Jiro struggled out of the teachers grasp. Yuzuki burried her face in my side, scared. I put my hand in her hair to comfort her. I watched my teacher and one of the top students fight to the death.

I sighed knowing my path will be long and twisted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story will get better! Trust me! This is no gray-sue!


End file.
